


"The greatest wisdom is in knowing you know nothing"

by Bookworm__4__Life



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate myself, I'm Going to Hell, No Smut, POV Feyre Archeron, Sad Rhysand, Seriously can I kill Tamlin, Slow Burn, Tamlin is annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm__4__Life/pseuds/Bookworm__4__Life
Summary: Modern AU In which Rhysand works at a popular cafe and sees a beautiful woman with headphones in standing against the wall where he is working, her music is loud enough that he can hear that she is listening to his favorite song, but then she leaves with the man who has ruined more lives than just his, can he warn her in time? Feyre POV





	1. A Cozy Café

I lean against the wall of the Cafe, a new one Tamlin insisted on going to after the new barista at the old one was being 'too flirty' with me, I didn't think he was flirting, but it's best not to fight Tamlin. I pressed the button on my headphones to increase the volume as I waited for my Tea. The shop was cute. Art like I used to draw lined the walls, and some of the traditional chairs and booths were replaced by been-bags. I scanned the room for Tamlin, who had already gotten his Coffee, and found him sitting at a booth, looking down at his phone, like always. 

"Green tea for Feyre" A lovely low voice breaks through the pounding drums of my music. I press pause and approach the counter, not looking at whoever the barista is. I reach for my tea and touch a soft hand, my eyes lift and meet a striking pair of violet ones. I feel my cheeks turn red when he doesn't break my stare. He slowly pulls back his hands, but I find myself unable to look away from his face, from cataloging the angels of his cheeks, the exact shade of his jet black hair, the sparkle in his eyes as if I was about to paint it. I shake my head to clear it _You have a fiancé_

He opens his mouth to speak, but I turn to walk away before he can, I like this café and I don't want Tamlin getting the wrong Ideas. 

"Hey Fey" Tamlin says as I slide into the booth, not looking up from his phone. I pull mine out of my pocket, and try not to feel discouraged at the lack of activity on my phone, ever since I started sating Tamlin I've started seeing less and less of my friends to the point that I doubt even my own sisters would recognize me anymore. 

#  ~ 

"Are you ready?" Tamlin asks, the first full sentence he has said to me since we arrived. 

"Yes, I am" We walk out together, his arm holding mine in what I assume to be a intended as a loving hold, but in reality I am wondering if I will wakeup with bruises tomorrow. 

Later that night I pull out an Tamlin's favorite outfit of mine, a lacy, floral barely there set of lingerie that makes my skin crawl, but I know that if I want any chance of getting him to say yes I need to pull out all the stops. I slowly, and what I hope is seductively stroll into the room where Tamlin is sitting.

"Hey Tam" I say approaching where he is sitting on the couch. "I have a question for you" I say startling him. His hands go around her back in an odd configuration. I pull myself closer to his body so my chest rubs against his. "what would you think if I got a job?" He freezes under me. 

"Feyre" He says pressing his face into her neck. "Why would **you** need a job." 

I push his face off my neck. "Well, I just feel so useless and lonely at home all day" 

"Feyre, I need you at home, it makes it easier for me to protect you" 

I accepted that answer, and let Tamlin press his face into my neck and mark me, but thats as far as I let him get tonight, and I slept on the guest bed.

# ~

I don't wake up until after Tamlin leaves for work. I put on a green button down over the same jeans I've worn for days. As a spur of the moment decision I wear a blue scarf to cover the hickey Tamlin gave me last night. I walk to the café and am greeted by the same barista as yesterday. 

"How may I help you on this fine day?" He asks, I glance down at his name tag to read _Rhysand_

"Can I get a large green tea please?" 

While Rhysand turns to make the tea she reads the sign behind him. _Help needed, face paint artist, email partyentertainment@email.net_

"Are you interested in that job?" Rhysand asks 

"No, no, no, my boyfriend would never let me." 

"You shouldn't let anyone tell you what you can or can't do"

He says handing me my green tea. I sit in one of the bean-bag chairs and sketch him while he works, and judging by how he smirks at me he knows it. He stops me before I leave.

"Listen, I know Tamlin, he has done things, if you ever need me, just call" He says handing me what looked like a buisness card labled _Rhys, 836-365-8364_ I pocket the card. 

"Stay out of my relationship" I say I hear him call out to me, but I don't look back. 

That night when I get home I send an email from the private account Tamlin doesn't monitor to the address on the poster at the café. Putting my home phone number as the contact, 

I get a text from Tamlin. _Going out for some drinks with my friends tonight, I'm going to be late_ I skip dinner in favor of hiding in my room, I don't want Tamlin to see me when he gets home, he can be rough when he's drunk. He doesn't mean to be, but I can still feel the feeling of the wall against my head the last time he went out for drinks with his friends, I lock the guest bedroom door. He just wants to protect me but sometimes I wonder if I would be safer without him. 

That night my dreams are filled with violet eyes. 


	2. disobeying

I wake to a muffled _shit_ I lied to Tamlin In my guilt I put on one of the dresses Tamlin bought for me. A white floral dress that is shorter than anything I would wear, but I still feel bad about disobeying Tamlin, so I'll wear it.

"Hey Tam, remember I have a meeting with my college roommate at 7 tonight." 

"Aw, Fey, can't you stay in tonight" I don't respond, just straighten his tie. He starts to leave but stops in the doorway, "Is that dress getting tight on you?" He leaves with that.

I pull out my phone to text my one remaining friend.

**Fey** _Can I take a raincheck on tonight?_

**Queen of night** _That depends, what happened?_

**Fey** _My BF doesn't want me to go out_

**Queen of night** _don't let him tell you what to do_

**Queen of night** _I want to see you tonight_

**Fey** _I'll try_

**Queen of night** _Yay!_

I pull of Spotify on my phone and hit play, trying to use music to use music to distract from the second betrayal of what Tamlin has said in 2 days. I scour my closet for something to wear, only to find that all of my favorite pieces are missing. I settle on a blue sweater I found smushed under a particularly hideous outfit that Tamlin insists I wear. I quickly plait my hair behind my head and collapse on the couch pulling netflix up on my phone to try and occupy my brain for the rest of the day.

# ~

I don't leave a note, I told Tamlin I had a meeting. When I finally make my way to the café we agreed to meet at I notice it is the same one me and Tamlin 'no longer go to'. 

"Feyre!" The unmistakable voice of my college roommate Mor calls to me. 

"Hows my favorite Queen?" I ask, pulling her into a hug.

"Good, good, but how are you? What up with your BF not wanting you to come? " She asks 

"Oh he's just weird about me going out"

She gives me a weird look but doesn't comment.

"Hey Fey" Tarquin the bartender calls to me. 

"Hey Tarquin" 

"let me guess, one decaf green tea." He says reciting my order exactly. 

"You know me so well"

Mor orders her coffee and we sit down.

"So, you and Andy still a thing?" 

"Yeah, Andy's great, we are going to see her parents next weekend"

"Oh, thats always stressful" 

"Have you met your BF's parents?" She asks. 

"Oh, no, Tamlin doesn't talk about his family much, I'll probably meet them at the wedding"

"Wait, your dating, **engaged** to Tamlin, but you haven't met his family yet?" 

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No it's just... unconventional" She pauses to sip her coffee. "I'm going to grab a scone, you want one?" My mind goes back to Tamlin's comment this morning. 

"No, Tamlin thinks I've been gaining weight" 

"Girl you have lost like 30 pounds since I last saw you, and you were skinny then, but whatever" 

She returns five minute later, scone in hand.

"So anything new with you?" I ask when she sits back down. 

"Uhhh... well my cousin just moved here." 

"ooohhhh I want to meet them, where did they come from?" 

"He spent a year in London finishing his studies, he now manages a coffee shop near by. " 

"Did he get an accent?" I ask, not so innocently. 

"No, and thank the cauldron he is annoying enough as is"

"Ay, I like British accents" 

"yeah, you and every female, imagine how many he would pick up and bring back to **our** apartment" She shudders at the thought and we both laugh. We spend the next hour just catching up. 

"It was lovely to see you" Mor gushes as we walk out the door. 

"I hope to see you soon" I say as we part ways. 

# ~

As soon as I step into our apartment I see him sitting in his favorite chair.

"where were you?" he asks a dangerous quiet in his voice. 

"out"I respond, seeing Mor has given me more confidence.

"We'll address that later" The quiet in his voice threatens to break. "Want to tell me why I got a call about a job offer for _You_ today 

I shrink back into myself, any bravery I had is gone. "Tamlin it must have been a mistake" 

"Don't lie to me" He's yelling now "They said your name" And I watch helplessly as he jerks his hand forward and the beer bottle in his hand flies towards me. It hits me in the left eye, not hard enough to knock me out, but hard enough that it will bruise. All of the sudden any anger he had towards me is gone. "Fey I'm sorry." He's on his knees now. "I was angry I didn't mean to... to hurt you."

I nod, not trusting my voice. He pulls me down to the floor with him and makes love to me there, as if that makes what he's done better. I forgive him, but I can't stop imagining the look of intent on his face as the glass flies through the air, and wonder what would have happened if he threw it harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally wrote this in my notebook, so even if it's trash I hope it makes you smile that somewhere in a notebook this is written in illegible handwriting.


	3. Promise me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short but I feel it needs to be a different chapter from the next one, I'm sorry.

"Feyre Darling, I'm glad that my 'incessant taunting' didn't scare you away," The the first words Rhysand decides to stay as I walk in, sunglasses and hood on to hide the bruising around my eye.

"So you've found my twitter,"

"I did, and was honored to find that one of the few tweets on there is a subtweet about me."

I flip him a vulgar gesture, and he laughs.

"So what'll it be?" He asks suddenly serious.

"one medium coffee. Black" I didn't sleep last night, struggling to decide if what happened last night was ok.

"Rough night?" He asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I respond, avoiding the real answer. Yes it was a rough night. 

"Fair enough" He says, handing me my coffee. As she looked down at her order her sunglasses fall off her face and on to the floor.Rhysand went entirely still, his eyes focusing on her injured one. "Who did that to you?" I don't answer. "It was Tamlin wasn't it?" A lethal quiet in his voice. 

"He didn't mean to, he was angry."

"That son of a bitch had no right to do that to you" He spits the words like they are poison. "Or anyone" I don't respond, I just sit at one of the tables and try to drink my coffee in peace. 

# ~

"Veronica Laring, Charlotte Durr, Madeline Fairy, Jocí Raquelle" I hear his voice before he sits. 

"And why, exactly, are you reading me this lovely list on names?" I ask, annoyed that he interrupted my thoughts.

"These are all the women who have restraining orders against Tamlin, he was also imprisoned for 5 years for being an accessory of the murder of two young women" 

"Wait imprisoned? You've got to be shitting me," 

"It's on the public record, plus I was at the trial. This is his mugshot" He shows me his phone and sure enough there is Tamlin, albeit a bit younger, standing against the ruled background of a mug shot.

"Why were you at the trial" I ask, genuinely curious.

"The two women he aided in killing, they were my mother and sister." My heart drops. This is another person Tamlin has hurt. I place my hand on his arm and look at a bowed head.

"I'm so sorry" and I am. I know how hard it is to lose a parent, I lost my mom at age 8. "I lost my mom too" I don't know why I told him, but I can't take it back now.

He looks up at me. "It's awful isn't it, Moms are the glue of the family, once that glue is gone, the family falls apart" He could have been telling my life story. after my mom died, my dad lost everything, at age 14 I was the main earner for my family, my two older sisters meant well, but didn't do much. 

"Exactly" I breathe, emotion covering my voice.

"You deserve something good, you're too good for this world" He's wrong, I'm not good, I've never done something good. 

I'm not-shit" I'm interrupted by seeing Lucien walk into the café. I'm suddenly very aware of how close me and Rhys are sitting. I push back allowing my hair to cover my face. "Lucien is here, he's going to tell Tamlin" I sound as scared as I am. 

"Do't let him control you" He tries to console me.

"You don't understand, he's- why am I telling you this?" 

"Because you need someone to talk to. Promise to call me if he hurts you" 

I don't know why, but I add his number from his card to my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, can someone do me a favor and tell me if I need more dialogue tags? like is it confusing who is saying what?


	4. "I wait in fear"

I wait in fear for Tamlin to get home. _Has Lucien told him? will he be mad? will he go through with the wedding? Do I want to go through with the wedding?_

"Feyre" Tamlin's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Why were you talking to Rhysand" He spits.

"It's not-"I try to defend myself but he interrupts me.

"I'll teach you not to cheat on me" He screams and slaps me across my face, leaving a sting in his wake.

"Tamlin I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me" He grabs my leg. "And you've been seeing him haven't you? you didn't see you old roommate, you saw him." I try to defend myself but he twist my ankle and I cry out as it goes the wrong way. _I need to get out. I need to get out. He's going to kill me._ I press Rhysand's name on my phone and it barley rings before he answers

"I knew you'd miss-"I cut him off.

"Rhysand, I need your help, Tamlin, he's" Thats when the door opens. "Tamlin please, no, no" He grabs me from behind locking my wrist too high on my back. I cry out. "Tamlin, no please I didn't" 

"You fucking slut" He whispers, I feel his hand around my neck try to move but I can't, soon the world goes dark.

# ~

##  Rhys POV

I pick up my phone on the first ring, it was Feyre, it had to be. "I knew you'd miss-" She cuts me off. 

"Rhysand" I flinch at the use of my full name, "I need help, Tamlin he's" her voice is cut off by the opening of a door. Rage stills me. How dare he hurt anyone he claims to love let alone **her**. 

"Tamlin please no, no" Her voice is distant as though she drops her phone on the floor. She cries out. "Tamlin please I didn't" 

"You fucking slut" an uncontrollable rage fills me, this woman who has done nothing more than speak to a male does not deserve to be treated this way. I close app, leaving the call on and text my friend AZ. 

**Rhys** _Can you trace a call I'm on_

**AZ** _yes_

I wait for few minutes.

**AZ** _The call originated at 3200 Spring CT_

**AZ** _Isn't that Tamlin's address?_

**AZ** _What are you doing >_

**Rhys** _Thanks_

And from the call i hear the unmistakable sound of a body hit the floor. 

The door is open when I pull up so I walk in. In the hall another door is open leading to what I assume is a garage. It's dark but I can see a figure laying in the center of the room. I recognize the hair, it's her. She's badly beaten and her left ankle and wrist are twisted to weird angles, probably broken. I gather her into my arms and she barley moves. I don't know what he did, but she needs a hospital. I lay her in the backseat of my car and break several laws getting to the hospital. I hold her against my chest as I walk in snd a nurse rushes to meet me.

"What happened >" She asks.

"She was beat by her boyfriend" The nurse nods and rushes Feyre away on a gurney. Later the same nurse approaches me with some questions.

"What is her name?

"Feyre Archeron" I give her the name Mor gave me. The nurse leaves and when she comes back she asks if I am Morrigan Noche, who is listed as her emergency contact. A small part of my heart breaks even further, she doesn't have anyone closer to her than my cousin, no family. After being told only her emergency contact would get any updates on her condition, I call my cousin.

# ~

"Where is she, what did he do to her?" Mor comes rushing in in dramatic fashion. And with her present they let us through. I stop Mor before she can enter the room.

"Listen Mor, Feyre just went through a lot, She's going to need a while to be ok again. "

We go in and sit on opposite sides of her bed, and I just hope she's ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard for me, so I'd like to thank my friends who put up with me texting them at ridiculous hours talking about how I can't do this.


	5. "Don't let the hard days win"

I wake in a room I do not recognize, it's white and clean. It takes an embarrassing amount of time to realize I'm in a hospital bed. Someone is holding my hand, I see midnight dark hair bent over the bed. _Rhysand_ As if my thoughts summoned him he woke, blinks in what I assume is an attempt to adjust to the light. 

"Feyre" He croaks his voice rough with sleep. "You're awake" He shakes his head as if trying to clear it. 

"What" My voice is hoarse as if I was screaming. It all rushes back to me, the fight, the screaming, Tamlin's hands"

"The doctors said you shouldn't speak, a lot of damage has been done, but he knew what he was doing, nothing permanent was done." I nod, trying to regain composer, Why? Why had I called Rhysand and not Mor. "When the doctor gets back he's going to ask you if you want to do a rape kit, I thought you might want to know." A rape kit. Oh cauldron did he? He wouldn't, but then again two weeks ago I would have said Tamlin would never hit me, but no, I don't want to do a rape kit, I don't think he rapped me, and if he did I don't want to know. 

"Whats. broken?" I ask, each word is a struggle. 

"Feyre I distinctly remember telling you not to talk," he jokes, "you've got a broken wrist and ankle. I found you naked laying on the floor of his garage." Thats why they wanted to do a rape kit, because when they found me I wasn't clothed. My cheeks turn red as I realize with horror that he has seen me, held me without clothes. One thought fills my head, **I don't want to go back**

Rhysand stays with me until the doctor clears me. "Do you want me to drive you back to Tamlin's" I could swear there was a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm not going back" my answer is final, I can't go back, not after what he did. 

"Good for you Feyre" He nods, "Lets go to my and Mor's place and we can work things out there, is that ok?" I nod, still not trusting my voice. He helps me into the car, the boot on my left foot and cast on my left arm making life difficult. He shifts the car into drive and I barley pay attention to the route he takes. 

It was only a 10 minute drive from the hospital to Rhysand/Mor's apartment. "Thank you Rhysand" I say as he helps me out of the car.

"Call me Rhys, please Feyre Darling."

# ~

"What are you going to do? We have an extra room here , you could stay with us." Mor is rambling, but I don't mind. 

"I have a small amount of money in a secret account I could get a hotel room and a job and eventually get an apartment," But the idea of living alone scares me. Never had I lived alone, there was always someone there.

"C'mon Feyre it'll be just like old times" Mor pleads. 

"Mor she can make her own choices, however I am going to add that in a hotel it will be harder to earn money that it would be if you are staying here" But even with Rhysand-Rhys's comment I feel he is letting me make my own choice.

"It'll only be for a short time, are you sure you are ok with this?" 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mor screams throwing her arms around my neck in a hug. I can't help flinch at the loud noise of her voice, so similar to the screams I let out that Tamlin ignored, the arms around my neck of such similarity to Tamlin's. Rhys sees my discomfort and discreetly separates me and Mor, and I silently thank him for it. 

"We are certainly glad to have you, I'll order a pizza" He leaves the room.

"Mor I have nothing," I say gesturing with my good arm at the outfit I am borrowing from her, because I don't even have that 

She nods, "You can always use mine, but I think you should talk to your sisters." Her tone is as grave as I feel.

"I will tomorrow, I don't think I can face them tonight." Me and my sisters haven't talked since that day in 9th grade. Nesta was a senior, she turned 18 and that day she and Elain, who was only a junior moved into an apartment with Nesta's friend, I don't know how they got the money for rent, but they did. When I was in 6th grade my mom died of liver disease. Which makes sense, every other day she had one of her cauldron damned parties. But whatever I have to say against mom, she was smart. My father was not as smart, not 2 years after her death my fell to poverty, my dad did nothing. My sisters pretended not to notice, so I stepped up. I lied about my age to get a job at a local coffee shop, it wasn't enough, but non of us died. Luckily I was able to get a scholarship for college, or else I would have been stuck in that life forever. 

When Rhys gets back we settle on the couch, Mor had the remote and we were browsing Netflix. It seems we had seen the whole site, or they had, Tamlin never liked TV so we didn't watch it.

"We're watching Mean Girls, I can't believe you've ever seen it Fey" I never had, I never had the chance. About 10 minutes into the movie Rhys left to retrieve it.

"So whats up with you and Rhys?" Mor inquires.

"Nothing" I roll my eyes at her.

"Mmmm I see how he looks at you" But she shuts up. Rhys returns with an extra large pepperoni pizza in his hands. We finish the movie, and the pizza. Mor leads me to the guest room and helps me take off the boot and unwraps my foot. I fall asleep within minutes.

# ~

Hands around my neck force me against the wall. "I know what your doing" Tamlin, he's here. "You're coming home" 

"No, no, thats not my home" I try to yell.

"Feyre" The word is distant

"Feyre," the voice is getting louder. 

"You're free" My eyes open and the coloring of the man above me changes. Ghostly white skin becomes olive, sharp green eyes become a caring violet, grimy blonde hair become clean black hair. It's no longer Tamlin holding me against the bed, its Rhys trying to keep me from hurting myself. 

"Rhys" 

"A dream" He sounds like he is convincing himself more than me. I nod, but I still feel the bile rising in my throat. I push him off me and try to run to the bathroom, my unwrapped leg crying in protest. I barley make it to the toilet before the nightmares escape me. Instead of pretending he doesn't notice like Tamlin did when I got food poisoning, he holds my hair away from my face, murmuring reassuring words to me. One phrase sticks with me, 

_Don't let the hard days win_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to write, school started and I had no time to write.


	6. "It's a Bargain"

The house phone sits at the table, taunting me. I had awoken from another nightmare at 4 am and decided it wouldn't be worth it to go back to sleep. I now sit at the table pondering the consequences of calling Nesta. She could have changed her number.

"Are you trying to develop telekinesis?" Rhysand asks from the doorway. 

"Good morning to you too." I grumble. 

"Why are you up?" He muses. When I don't answer his eyes darken. "are they that bad?" I nod, right away know what he's referring to when last night my screaming had awoken him too. "Do you want to hang out with me at the café today?" And I swear a quiet hope lights up his face.

"I'd love too" 

# ~

An hour later Rhysand returns to the kitchen while I am desperately trying to shove my wrapped leg into the medical boot. 

"Tut tut, If you don't wrap it correctly, Feyre darling, it's never going to heal"

I frown at him. "I'd like to see you do better" He kneels in front of me taking my damaged foot carefully in his hand. He wraps it more tightly, more artfully around my ankle.

"Me and my brothers broke a lot of bones growing up, I learned all the tricks of the trade" 

"You have brothers?" The question falls out of my mouth before I can think. 

"Kind of, they had a rough upbringing so my mom took them in, thats all I'll tell you but I hope someday they will be able to tell you there story" He opes the boot and slides my foot in. "You need more air in this" He grabs the weird double sided pump off the table and adds more air to my foot. "There, are you ready to go?" 

"Yes" And we make our way down to the coffee shop just down the street from the place that caused me so much pain

I sped the day trying to capture the aura of the café on a napkin, the pen I found is dull and the ink bleeds but it works. I do notice that Rhys's uniform is different than anyone else's. And he disappears into the back for hours at a time. One good thing does come out of today, and that is that I worked up the courage to talk to Nesta via the payphone out front. 

"Hey Nesta, it's Feyre"

"He hurt you didn't he" Nesta knew about my engagement to Tamlin, Tamlin's dad was famous so I'm sure it made the local news.

"Yes" my voice breaks on the word.

"Then I'm going to hurt him" 

"Nesta no please" 

"What happened?" 

"I don't-I don't know exactly, I-um- I passed out from oxygen depravation" I had to think very carefully before adding this last like, "I lost everything"

"Not me"

"No, not you, I lost you almost 10 years ago" The phone slams down and I go with it. One minute. I allow myself one minute of weakness before I rise from my position on the floor. I feel the eyes of everyone on me. I try to inject more confidence into my walk. _Rhys walks very confidently_ a secret corner of my brain purrs at me. I shove my good hand deep into my pocket and stand tall, trying to make my footsteps as even as I can. Which is hard with my injured foot. _Tomorrow_ I decide, tomorrow I'm getting a job, or at least apply. 

When I walk back into into the café I find a empty seat closer to where Rhys is working. "So what exactly do you do here?" I ask referring to the disturbing lack of customers that he has served. He just winks at me and continues working. I watch him work with a weight lifted on my shoulders.

# ~

"What are you thinking about?" I jolt

"Prick" His trademark smirk creeps across his face and he leans close to my ear.

"That doesn't answer my question" I curse the chill that runs down my spine at his closeness. Tamlin was right, 1 day after leaving him and I'm already getting chills for another guy, I am a slut.

"You wanna know?" I ask my voice sounding angrier than I am. "I'm thinking about yesterday, about how not even a day later I spend the day with another guy, Tamlin was right" whatever spark had raised my voice dies within me.

"No, he's not" His voice is a low whisper "and he wins if his words effect you" and I wonder if he's said those words to himself, with the amount of certainty behind it I wouldn't be surprised if he had. "The store is closing we can go soon," He turns without another word. He starts ordering people around, which I find odd, why would he order people around? I shake the suspicion from my head.

He's ready within half an hour. When we return to the apartment we find a note left on the table.

_I'm spending the night at Andi's -Mor_

Rhys tries to convince me to eat dinner, but I tell him I'm not hungry, and I'm not, not with the constant repetition of slut, slut, slut, slut like a drum beat in my head. I go up to bed early, though I can't sleep. I spend hours lying in bed.

Footsteps thunder down the stairs and not long after I hear what sounds like a violin. I quietly rush down the stairs and I see Rhys standing in the living room facing away from me playing the violin. The song is almost over, but I recognize it. 

"Broderick?" I ask when the final not rings through the air. He turns.

"Yes" He breathes. "How did you-how did you know?" 

"That is one of the pieces I'll never forget." It was, Peter Broderick's Violin Solo No.1 is the piece that inspired me to start playing music.

"Do you play?"

"I used to play piano . Years ago, but years ago I lost the ability to read treble clef."

"Well Feyre Darling, you are in luck, violins read treble clef." 

"What are you implying?"

"A bargain, you let me teach you how to read treble clef, and I, I won't make music puns." 

"Whats in it for you?"

"and what if I want to teach you?" I find this suspicious, but go with it anyway. 

"and why are you playing at" I glance at the clock, "nearly 2 am

"Because it helps"

"It helps what?"

"Ah that, Feyre Darling, is a tale for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a viola player it is low key burning my soul to write this [just kidding(kind of) ]


	7. "There are some things I can't tell you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to write I don't really know why it took me so long I'm sorry.

It's 5 am when a loud series of bangs wakes me. I try to ignore it, that is until a gentler knock on my doorway causes me to wake up.

"Uh Fey she says she needs to talk to you" his voice is wary, quiet. I nod and rise from the bed. Glancing down and deciding my large, male, I realize, tee-shirt and sweatpants qualifies as decent given the un announced 5 am meeting. I shuffle through the apartment to the front door, and on the other side is none other than my oldest sister Nesta. 

"What are... What are you doing here?" I stutter. 

"I stopped by your asshole of an ex-fiancée's house to give him a piece of my mind, only to find him passed out. I decided I'd recover some of your stuff" She hands me a box I hadn't even noticed she was holding.

"I have a meeting I have to be at in like 15 minutes so I'll see you around. " She turns and leaves before I can call out to her. I don't move, I can't move. I haven't seen Nesta in over a decade, never had I asked for her, never though I needed it. And now she shows up to help me with no anterior motives that I can see.

"Are you alright?" It's Rhys. It's always Rhys. I don't know what it is but something inside me breaks. 

#  ~

Rhys doesn't judge me. He sits with me patiently while I while I go through what Nesta recovered. Clothes, a lot of clothes , but that had always been what Nesta loved most, even when we were struggling to even put food on the table. A computer, my computer, and my phone. But what with the clothes was something that broke me even further. A song book that was my mothers. She used to play for my sisters and me each night. Attached to the note written in a feminine curly scrawl _Play from the heart Fey_ And I know Rhys can see the tear that runs down my cheek.

"I need" My voice cracks, "I need to send an email" And I do. The familiar sound of my computer starting up gives me a sense of peace I haven't had since I moved in with Tamlin. My inbox incredibly full over 2,000 emails, but the email I have to compose is short. _I left of my own free will. I am safe. I am not coming back._ I send it and a weight is lifted off my shoulders. 

Now I search for a job, only to find that nowhere is hiring. Unsurprising in a small town but still my hopes dimmed. Until something stuck out at me, a position as art teacher at a local daycare center, it only requires a bachelors degree in art and a history in childcare, both of which I have. I send in an application with my old resume attached, sadly I'm unable to add anything since my last application. I spend the rest of the day desperately searching for another application with no success. 

Eventually I make my way to the kitchen, only to find Rhys waiting for me with a cup of tea in hand. 

"Actually I was just going to check on you, any luck?" 

"I was able to apply at one spot, its not much but its a start"

"Where did you apply?"

"I tried Thesan's childcare group"

"Mmmm, Thesan's a good man" 

I don't really know how to respond to that so I just nod. "Good". A silence falls between us until he looks up at me as I sip the tea. 

"I was thinking that... um... maybe we could start the note reading sessions tonight." He sounds almost sheepish, like he's worried I might say no.

"ok." He leads me to a keyboard and on it he has a scale of notes and a pencil. 

"So first we are going to review which note is which. So for example play an F." I hit the key I vaguely remember to be an F. "And that" He points at a note on the first open space on the staff. "Is an F" I grab the pencil and write that information in. "So that must be a G" He gestures to the next note up and I hit the next note on the piano before writing it in. 

We go on like that until I reach the second E.

"This will be your guide you can use it to decode music, but now we are going to work on memorization." He pulls out a blanc scale and asks me to re-label the notes without looking at my guide. Which I try to but I start on G instead of F and so my whole scale is off by one. When Rhys tries to have me start again I gently point out that it's already after 11. We part ways and I begin to be lulled into the seductive call of sleep. 

# ~

A wailing awakes me. It's a scream of pure terror and it leaves me tumbling out of bed to find the source. And I do find it, it's Rhys . He's thrashing around clearly distressed and still asleep. I approach the bed calling out to him quietly to no avail. I get closer and call louder. I climb on the bed and lean over him shaking him gently. "Rhys, Rhys, You're dreaming." I start humming the piece he had played when I found him awake last night. He lurches forward and I find myself under him as a snarl rumbles through the room But his eyes are open now glazed but open. "Feyre, I'm Feyre" His eyes focus on mine. 

"Feyre"

"Yes" He sits back, and he's naked I notice. "Do you need to tell me what happened?" I ask. 

"There are some things I can't tell" He says and I nod. 

"If you ever need to talk I'm right down the hall" I press my lips up to his cheek and leave him in the dark with his eyes trained on the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how awkward the piano scene may seem, I don't read treble clef but I've always imagined Rhys on Violin and Feyre on piano.


	8. You have nothing to be scared of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know you are tired of hearing this but with the end of the school year my life has been insane and I'm so sorry I know its been a month and I will try to do better.

The day of the interview comes and I'm nervous in a way that I haven't been in years. I stroll into the kitchen to find Rhys sitting at the table reading an article on his phone. It's been 3 days since I woke Rhys from a nightmare and in those three days neither of us have mentioned that night. Piano lessons have continued each night with little progress.

"How long 'till the interview?" He asks while I make coffee.

"Four hours" I reply pouring him a mug of coffee.

"You've got a lot of time to go, why are you already ready to go?

"Nerves? Stress? Your guess is as good as mine." 

"Are you nervous?" He asks.

"Yes"

"You have no reason to be nervous. You're smart, you're kind, and you'll do great." 

I smile at him though I don't believe him. 

Rhys goes to work two hours after this conversation, and Mor comes home in the same dress I saw her leave in as Rhys is leaving. She helps me run through what to say and how to act. Soon enough I'm on the bus, headphones in on my way to the preschool center. 

I arrive with 10 minutes to spare which was perfect because it takes 10 minutes to complete the paperwork.

"Archeron, Feyre" The secretary calls to the room. I stand. "He's ready for you" I leave the other women and enter what I assume to be the directors office. In there sits a man with a chin length curtain of hazelnut brown hair and kind warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Feyre please come in" He says, his eyes meeting mine and I'm suddenly conscious of the still healing bruise around my eye. We shake hands and I it in the chair across from his desk, it's way to small evidently made for a child. I remember that this may be the dreaded 'principles office'. 

"Ok let's start, do you have any experience teaching art?"

"Well no, but I got my bachelors in art and in high school I worked as a tutor at a local elementary school. So I have experience in art and teaching separately." I realize I am moving my hands too much and try to rest them in my lap. 

He continues to ask me questions about my past, most of them already answered on my resume,

"Feyre" His hands fold over themselves on his desk. "I ran a background check on you" My knee starts bouncing involuntarily. "And Tamlin Fons has filed a missing person report on you." My heart drops. "Everything you have said matches what I found in the background check, and you are definitely not missing so do you want to explain?" 

Yes, no, kind of. I take a deep breathe before begging, I don't tell him everything, just enough to explain. "He trapped me, I escaped."

He's silent for a moment before clearing his throat. "Tamlin is a violent, misogynist who will one day get what's coming with him" He pats the hand that had moved to rest on the table. "Well now that thats settled." He closes his notebook. "You can expect a call from us in 2-3 days. Is the phone number you put on your application convenient?" 

"yes"

"Ok then thank you Feyre, I look forward to talking to you again." His words are a dismissal, so I reach to shake his hand again before exiting.

The bus ride home was much more peaceful than the ride there. I plug my headphones into my phone, glad to have that luxury again. When I return to the apartment. There was a note on the table, it read.

_Feyre,_

__

My friends are coming over for dinner tonight, sorry I forgot to tell you about friday night dinners. I'd love for you to meet them but if you don't want to thats OK

__

I want to meet Rhysand's friend, but I remember the way Tamlin would act in front of his friends, callous, rude and controlling. But if I am going to live here I want to do it properly. I breathe in once and make my choice. I am meeting these people tonight I grab the things Nesta brought me last night and go upstairs. I lay on my bed and just think. I think about the job I just applied for. I haven't painted in years, haven;t wanted to paint in years. Growing up thats all I wanted to do, and then one day that will inside me broke. But I will paint for these kids, I have to. Eventually I make my way downstairs with my old sketchbook where I sit on the couch and begin to draw. 

# ~

Rhysand comes home around six As he walks through the door I crush my half finished sketch against my chest. He sits next to me and starts talking.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I completely forgot that its my week to host the dinner or else I would have told you. You don't have to meet them though I really want you to, you could stay out of the kitchen and I promise they wouldn't bother you." He's babbling and it's honestly adorable. "Rhys" I say and he looks right at me. "I would love to meet your friends."

His eyes gleam with hope. "Dinner is at 7" A small smile creeps across my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter than usual I'm sorry, once again I'm sorry about the long wait time.


	9. Family Dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, I had this chapter half written and then my computer crashed and I lost all of it so I had to restart, and my mom has been trying to limit my computer time recently

I don't know what to wear. Tamlin had always insisted on formal wear even for seemingly casual events, but Rhysand didn't specify. I reflect to Rhysand and Mor's constant perfectly put together outfits and decide to dress more formal than not. I choose a long burgundy dress with sleeves that cover the colorful array of bruises on my arms, and the bandage on my wrist. Last night Rhys had taken me back to the doctor to do another x-ray on my wrist and we learned that it isn't actually broken just sprained and the cast was taken off, but I still have to keep it wrapped. I arrange my hair into a braided knot on the top of my head. Without the option of makeup I pinch my cheeks to bring color to them, but there is nothing to be done to cover the now yellowing bruises around my eyes. I frown as I move to walk into the hallway and catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. The waist of the dress is too loose upon further inspection I realize the entire dress is too loose, but I'd rather wear this dress that doesn't fit than the monstrosities that Tamlin had me wear. I don't know where Nesta found this dress, must have been in the back of my closet. I walk into the living room and find Rhysand sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone in the same oddly attractive tee-shirt and leather jacket he was wearing earlier. Maybe I had made the wrong choice opting for formal over casual clothes. However when Mor strides in looking lovely in a cobalt blue day dress fit for a queen I decide my attire is fine, especially considering I no longer have time to change as a sharp knock sounds sounds at the door. Before either Rhysand or Mor has time to even approach it two males stroll in, and I retreat slightly into the hallway half hidden in shadows.

"Amren will probably be late again, but we brought wine" The first male says, walking towards the table.

"I keep telling him not to just walk right in here but he never listens" The second male adds.

"And I keep telling you that I liv-" He stops as he sees me standing, no, hiding in the hallway. "Oh hello, you must be Feyre. Come out, we don't bite. Unless you ask me to" 

His comment startles me so much I take a step forward. The second male, whose hair is noticeably shorter than the long hair of the first male, elbows his friend.

"From what I hear Cassian, no one has ever taken you up on that offer." Rhysand drawls from the kitchen. A strangled huff of breathe that might have been a laugh stumbles past my lips. "Cassian is my head of security" my brain stops, head of security? that must be some kind of joke between them. But I'm even more confused when Cassian goes to shake my hand. "And Azriel," he gestures to the second male. "Has kind of a weird position, he's like my PI but he really does a bit of anything." At this point I think that someone has to be messing with me because none of this makes sense. The confusion must have shown on my face because Rhysand gestures at the table and says "It's a long story" once we are all seated he begins. 

"My family owns more than just a small coffee shop downtown. We own the entire Noche chain. Valaris is just my favorite extension, and since I own the company, I can choose how to spend my time." My head spins my first thought is Tamlin. He also owned a chain and had complained about the Noche chain. How didn't I know, no, why didn't Rhysand tell me?

Even with my evident confusion, and disappointment at him not telling me, Rhysand continues, "There are 9 main companies that have headquarters here in Prythian. Noche, my families. Dia, owned by Hellion. Alba which is Thesians. Invierno, owned by Kallias. Otono, which is run by Beron, Verano which is Tarquin's, and Primavera which is Tamlin's" My brain catches on Tarquins name, he had always worked the register, how could he own a company. "Tarquin is new to owning the business, his father recently passed." At the look in his eyes and the way he avoided mine, I knew not to press. 

"Are you done yet?" Mor asks, "I'm tired about all this work talk." She pulls the cork out of the wine.

Cassian lets out a booming laugh. "You're always tired of work talk"

"What can I say, I know what I like." she responds

"Yeah clothes, sometimes I wonder how I forget you two are related, you both and your clothes," He gestures at Rhys and Mor. "And you made poor Feyre dress up too" I frown at my dress and how unnecessary it is. But Mor comes to my defence right away.

"That coming from someone who showed up in his uniform. Did you even comb your hair?" He doesn't answer, doesn't have to as the front door opens to allow a small woman with a blunt bob of jet black hair to enter. She's small, but something in her smokey grey eyes sets off a warning in my blood. She isn't to be messed with.

"Rhysand you and I have many things to discuss." She says by way of greeting.

"That we do" He agrees. "But even you'll admit this is neither the time nor place for that conversation" She nods and walks up to join us. "Feyre this is Amren, my second in command, her and Mor really are the ones in charge." Amren settles into the seat across from mine.

"Did anyone hear about what happened with Hybern?" The small woman asks and my blood boils. The article I read the corrupt politician told about his plan to decimate a housing unit outside his district without plans to rebuild. And not only is it any housing district but it's the one my father still lives in, the one I grew up in.

"It's ridiculous!" I exclaim. "How dare he. While this unit is in an incredibly poor part of town this unit is remarkably clean and has a lower crime rate than any of the cities in his district, adjusted for population." I should know until I met Tamlin I lived in that building with all of it's other tenets. "He could provide no reason behind doing because there is no reason, he just likes the control." Realizing I probably should figure out the political views of the group before going on a political rant I shrink back into myself.

“Exactly” Cassian agrees. “I don’t know how he stays in office”

“He appeals to his base, cuts taxes for people in his district while raising them for everyone else" Rhys sighs .

"Precisely" Amren leans back in her chair. "You would think people would have more sense than to vote for a person who consistently screws other people."

"People can be nasty" I mumble. The group is silent for a moment until Rhysand clears his throat. I hadn't noticed he'd left, but there he was, two pizza boxes in hand.

"Oh good, so there is going to be food." Cassian says opening a box as soon as it is placed on the table, Mor practically fighting him to get a slice. I feel Rhysand's gaze on me the whole time. Over the past few days we had gotten into a routine at mealtimes. I would not eat, and he would try to convince me to. I want to eat, know I should, but I can't. Not wanting to fight with him in front of his friends I grab a slice. Cassian turns to me and between bites of pizza asks "Why are you in a boot?" I had expected this to come up, but I hadn't expected Rhysand not to tell them anything.

"It's a long story. Lets just say I got mixed in with Tamlin and he didn't like some of the things I was doing." I explain.

"What do you mean by 'mixed in'?" Amren asks, her silver eyes hardening.

"As of last week, I was engaged to him, now I don't know what we are, but I'd be comfortable calling him my ex" The rest of the group looks down like they know the feeling. A silence fall within the group and I take the time to properly study these new people. Azriel is quiet, not shy but quiet as if he's thinking, no watching. He's definitely the classical beauty compared to the rugged handsomeness that is Cassian. Cassian is the polar opposite of the quiet reserved persona of Azriel, his booming laugh and roaring voice could light up any room, but they mix so well together. Rhysand brings up a T.V. show that they have all apparently been watching religiously but I have never heard of.

"How have you never seen Elite Agency? I have failed you as a friend" Mor gushes.

"You haven't failed me" I assure her, "Tamlin just didn't like T.V."

"Were watching it. I propose a marathon night, you have to see it" 

#  ~

After an hour of more random conversation that was made enjoyable by the people around it. Rhysand announces that some people have work tomorrow and best be off. We bid them all goodbye and Mor retreats to her bedroom. I try to help Rhysand clean up, but he ushers me to bed claiming he's going to be awake for a while and I should get to sleep. My protests are cut short by a yawn so deep I can feel it in my soul so I go to my room and fall into bed and for the first time in hays I fall right asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I was going to write this summer? I guess I was wrong school starts next week and I wrote like two chapters this summer, sorry ya'll.

_The crack of bone sounds through my body and all I can see are his green eyes filled with rage and hatred._

I jolt up. waiting for the nausea to overcome me, but it never does. After a cautious minute I stand, unable to sit for another second. I make my way down the hall where I find a light still on. I sit in front of the keyboard and find myself drawn to the keys. I turn the volume down until it's almost off and pull mom's old piano book out of the folder where I had hidden it behind the first scale practice I had done with with Rhysand. The note on the cover is starting to peel, I'll have to tape it back on later. I open it to the first song, the one mom had played to us at night before bed. I press into the keys on the base scale. The melody was entirely written for the treble clef. Entirely except for the final reputation. I turn to the last page of the piece and my eyes barley have to watch the page as my fingers know the song better than my eyes did. I hear an exhale of breathe behind me as the final cord stops ringing. I turn to find the source of that breathe, Rhysand, leaning against the doorway.

"Whys?" I ask him before he can talk. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me?" 

He sighs. "Because I was scared. You saw me as an equal, a friend, and you needed somewhere to go, and I was scared if you knew you would think my offer was charity, or me trying to get press for taking in my enemies ex-fiancée and not me trying to genuinely help you." I considered his explanation for a second.

"I deserved to know" I say simply.

"You did, and I will never deny that"

"No more secrets, I can't take any more of them" He considers my sentence for a second. 

"In that case there is something I need to tell you." He says sitting next to me on the piano stool. "You once asked me why I play my violin, and I think it's time I tell you why. 4 years ago I went on a trip to represent Noche and there I met Amarantha" He chokes on her name, and even I I shudder at the mention. Thats the name of the woman who broke into my house when I was first started dating Tamlin and tried to kill me. She was the reason we moved in together.

"So you've heard of her?" He says referencing my shudder. 

"I met her through Tamlin, she tried to kill me," his eyes widen. 

"Well she believed in a more 'traditional' style of business and relationship. She had an obsession with Tamlin, tried to marry into his business, but Tamlin refused so she threatened all of us I stepped up in a way, and she forced me to do things, horrible things to her and others. I was trapped and my reputation was ruined, as well as my relationships with the other company owners." He took a shuddering breathe. "She forced me into her bed almost every damn night, And then one night she didn't, and then a week went by. Soon I found out she had been arrested for the attempted murder of Tamlin's girlfriend." He slumps forward a little, tears falling down his cheeks. "I called Mor and she booked me a flight that day. She tried to get me to tell her what happened but I couldn't." I watch him for a second

"Rhysand" I start

"Rhys, call me Rhys, Please"

"Rhys, is that the first time you've ever told anyone that?" I ask. He doesn't answer verbally, but but he nods. I open my arms and he slumps into them, and I hold him until the shuddering sobs stop, and his breathing evens, and I find my own eyes grow heavier as I fall asleep

# ~ 

When I wake I am not in the room I've come to expect, but on a couch. I scramble into a sitting position as all that happened last night hits me. And one word, not a word exactly, but a name repeats in my head, _Rhys_ His story, his job, everything is different than I thought. I go back into my room deciding today might not be my day. That is until the phone rings. It's an unknown number and I hesitate to answer but curiosity ultimately wins out, and I answer it on the final ring.

"Hello"

"Hello, is this Feyre Archeron?" The woman on the other line asks.

"Yes, this is her"

"Hi this is Karen from the Alba childcare group, I have called to inform you that you have been accepted into the position of of art teacher. Your first day will be in two weeks on august 15th. We will be emailing you more information later today. and would like you to begin shadowing the current teacher next week in preparation."

"Thank you very much, I look forward to working with you" I say.

"Alright, goodbye now" Karen says.

"Goodbye" I said and she hangs up. Excitement flows through me, I hadn't worked in years and then get my dream job on first application. It feels like I'm in a poorly written story. I refresh my inbox for 20 minutes until I get a email. It took a while to get through the packets of rules teachers had to follow. Luckily and unluckily this is a pre-k class so there is no pre-written curriculum for me to follow. I spent the rest of the day googling ideas for my future class.

# ~

"I'm home" Rhys announcement breaks my focus and I leave my room to see him.

"How was your day?" I ask from the doorway watching him unpack bag labeled 'James's grocery,'

"It was good, how was yours?" He asks and he looks like he really cares.

"I got the job" I tried to sound casual about it but even I could hear the excitement in my voice. 

"That's amazing" And the sincerity in his gaze makes me take a step towards him. "When do you start?" He asks.

"I start shadowing next week and actually working in two weeks." I tell him. He smiles down at me.

"I guess celebrations are in order. Im making dinner"


	11. Chapter 11

A week flies by and it's suddenly the day for me to shadow the current art teacher, Ms. Weaver. I fret over my shirt, I know it won't matter to 3-year-olds, but I can't tell if it's too formal or not formal enough. I catch the 7:10 bus, my notebook tucked under my arm. I forgot to grab my headphones so I look out the window and hope no one sees me. After a grueling 40-minute bus ride to the school, I am glad for the easy 5-minute walk to the entrance. I arrive at the same time as some of the other teachers and after a little bit of paperwork, I'm told to go to room 215. I walk into a beautiful mess. Multi-colored specks of paint and marker cover every surface. Cups seem to be the common theme; they are used for water, to hold paintbrushes and other supplied, and cups without apparent use litter the desk. From behind a pile of paper and mugs sits a small woman whose sharp eyes seem settled on a small notebook with dates written in it, a lesson planner I assume.

"HI Ms. Weaver, I'm Feyre Archeron" I start, trying to get her attention.

"Oh hello, you're shadowing me, right? I see you brought your notebook, you can just take notes and I'll slowly introduce you to the children so they will transition easier." She says.

"Thank you Ma'am" I respond almost on instinct. "Is there a chair that doesn't get used?" I ask hoping for an empty desk where the class wouldn't be disturbed by me and I can just sit and observe the class. 

"Evert seat is filled for the 2-3-year-old class, however, I do not use the mandatory time-out chair that Thesian requires in every classroom so you can use that if you'd like." On the other side of the classroom directly opposite the teacher's desk sits a small wooden stool with a red sad face painted on the top. Despite the sad face, its the only surface in the room that is not covered in art, as if the kids feared the small chair too much to paint near it. I perch myself on the stool and take out my phone to check for any messages, there was one, from Rhysand. 

**Rhysand:** _How's work? ;)_

I smile and respond.

**Me:** _Good. Don't you have better things to do than text me?_

I put my phone on silent as a teacher I have never seen before leads a line of young kids into our classroom. Ms. Weaver stands up from her spot at the desk.

"Sit down everyone sit down" Slowly the muttering of the class slows down as they sit down. "Before we start today I'd like you to meet Ms. Archeron, she's going to help me from now on." 

"HI Ms. Archeron" The class mutters.

"Ok now today we are going to make giraffes. Make dots on your giraffes to give them spots." The children grab markers and start dotting them on the cut-out sheets of yellow paper Ms. Weaver had set upon the desks before class. The children missed the paper often but Ms. Weaver didn't punish them for it, nor did she punish them for coloring on each other. When a child finished they put it on an expensive drying rack that I had only dreamed of owning growing up. And were instructed to wash up after finishing. After they'd done that Ms. Weaver would check them to make sure they didn't have any marker on them before giving them some jumbo crayons and paper and telling them to draw. I'm almost in awe of the effectiveness. When there are five minutes left she calls for 'clean up time' the kids pack everything up and she checks the last few kids before lining them up and walking them to their next class. 

"Start cleaning up the last craft while I start prepping for the next one, we have an hour until the next class comes in." I quickly pack up the markers and crayons while she gets out watercolor paints, and cups filled with both brushes and water. Once we get that set up she looks at the clock on the wall. "We still have 45 minutes until the 4-year-old class starts" I open my phone to see Rhysand has responded. 

**Rhysand:** _Nope. When do you get off work?_

_**Me:** _5:30, why?_ _

__

**Rhysand:** _Ok, I want to pick you up after work. I have something to tell you_

__

**Me:** _Are you sure you want to pick me up?_

__

**Rhysand:** _Yes._

__

I keep scrolling on my phone until its five minutes before the kids are supposed to arrive. I put my phone on silent and wait for the kids. When they sit down I stay on my chair. Ms. Weaver makes the same brief introduction as for the younger class. She next explains the concept of abstract art, however, she explains it as unplanned art. With this group she doesn't let them clean up early, saying "When art is unplanned you never need to stop." When its time for them to go she has them wash their hands quickly and leads them out the door. When she comes back I'm already cleaning up the paints. 

__

We spend the rest of the day monitoring recess, lesson planning, and monitoring pickup. When 5:30 rolls around I could not be more ready to go home. Rhysand agreed to pick me up at the convenience store across the street. 

__

"Hey Feyre how was your first day at work?" He asks as I flop into my seat.

__

"Id hardly count it as my first day at work since I'm not getting paid until next week." I rebut. He laughs as he pulls out of the parking lot. He keeps quiet for most of the car ride home until we pull into the parking lot of the apartment.

__

"Feyre, Hybern has put his name on the bill"

_My heart stops but I still ask_

__

"Why are you telling me this?" 

__

"Because I am trying to rally a group to protest Hybern and delay the voting on the bill until after the election and I need your help."

__

"what do you want me to do?" I ask, not disrespectfully, just curiously.

__

He grins at me like a cat. "Well Feyre Darling, I'm going to visit Tarquin down south this weekend and I realized that we haven't had a trip together yet.

__

"So you just want me to help you convince Tarquin to help you"

__

"Not exactly"

__


	12. Chapter 12

The week flies by in an exhausting blur. Slowly my position within the classroom raises and by the end of the week, I have experience both in running the class and in monitoring the cleanup. When Friday night rolls around I can hardly keep myself upright. I collapse into the passenger seat of Rhysands car. I am so grateful that Rhysand has offered to drive me home every day this week.

"Tired?" He asks.

"Yes, you have no idea how much energy toddlers have."

"Oh, I've been hanging out with Cassian, I'm sure that's close." He chuckles. I watch him glance over at me as he pulls out of the parking lot. "Are you sure you want to join me tonight? I know you're tired, you could stay home and sleep."

"And here I was convinced you wanted to go on vacation with me. Have you changed your mind on me?" 

"Never" 

The silence that follows his admission begins to feel stifling and I'm itching to break it. "How far is Tarquin's office?" I ask. 

"Tarquin works in Verano headquarters downtown, but because of my reputation, he's meeting us at one of his eastside hotels. If we leave at 5 it should take about an hour to get there." 

"Cool. Would it be ok if I slept in the car on the way there?" 

"Of course." He responds pulling into the parking spot designated for his apartment. "Meet you here at 4:45."

I nod but I see a distant look in his eyes that has been there since I got into the car. "Betcha I can pack faster than you," I say trying to rile up his competitive spirit.

The gleam in his eyes show me I've succeeded. "You're on."

#  ~

By 4:30 I have 3 of the dresses Nesta saved for me, shoes, and the limited amount of makeup that I have in a bag. As I walk through the parking lot I hear rushed footsteps behind me. When I look for the source, I see Rhysand holding a bag in each hand hobble/running towards me–no towards the car. I start to run too, but as Rhysand catches up I let him pass me. He smirks at me when I finally reach the car, holding out his hand in a silent offer to take my bag. I put my bag in the trunk, ignoring his hand.

"Amren's driving," He tells me.

"Cool," I pile into the backseat, assuming he wants the front. He surprises me by joining me in the back seat. "Don't you want shotgun?" I ask. 

"No, you're much more pleasant to sit with" I blush slightly at his comment.

"I plan to sleep, so unless you find drool and snoring pleasant you made the wrong choice."

"If it's you drooling then I'd say its pleasant." I hit his arm but turn away so he can't see my blush deepen. I close my eyes and let the darkness claim me.

# ~

"Feyre, **Feyre** " The sound of my name pulls me from the nightmare. One second its Amarantha's hands on my neck about to strangle me, the next its Rhysands hands on my shoulders, gently shaking me awake.

"What happened?" I ask between pants I can still feel her hands on my neck.

"You...you had a nightmare"

"Where are we?"

"About 10 minutes away from the hotel

"Ok, will you go over the plan again with me?"

"Of course. I'm going to introduce you as Feyre Archeron, he'll know what that means." That part had been my idea. Rhysand had suggested giving me a fake name, but I knew the angle I could work, I could be the savior that they think I am. And it would cause a scandal for Primavera. According to Rhysand the other CEO's don't know that I left primavera. "You and I will figure out where the file is, then you'll help Ameren retrieve it. I'll distract Tarquin and then we'll get out of there."

And you're sure we won't see Tarquin until tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Ok good."

Silence follows my reply, "Are you ok?" He asks me

"Yes" And while that wasn't a lie, it wasn't necessarily the truth, but I will be ok.

As we pull into a parking spot he looks at me. "Who I am to these people is not someone I'm proud of. There are going to be things said, both by me and to me, that are awful. But I need you to know that it is just an act" I nod and watch him steal himself. His face hardens and his posture changes. Gone is Rhys, the kind barista who taunted me daily, and in his place is Rhysand, head of Noché, unafraid and unwilling to compromise. I let a mask of my own fall into place. I channel the liberator who freed 7 CEO's from an awful witch and abandon the sad, broken mess that I've become. 

Rhysand strolls right past the concierge and I trail after him. Inwardly cringing at the rudeness. He approaches the poor woman working the check-in desk.

"Hello how can I help you?" She asks.

"I have a room reserved under the name of Rhysand." He says. Her eyes widen slightly and she doesn't enter anything in the computer, just tells us to follow her and leads us through the lobby. I must admit the large windows and brilliant art makes the lobby look wonderful at night, but must look spectacular during the day. The woman leads us to 2 rooms on the top floor. 

"Tarquin reserved the conference room at 9:45," She says before walking away.

"You know she's going to tell Tarquin everything, right?" Ameren comments once the girl is out of view.

"Yeah" Rhysand sighs closing the door to the room we are standing in. I watch his face soften and his shoulders relax. "Well Feyre, are you ready to meet Tarquin?"


End file.
